harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Renee (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Renee and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Renee (Leena in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Renee lives on Brownie Ranch with her parents Cain and Hanna. She's compassionate, but pleasant to be around. She occasionally likes going off to the waterfall to go fish with Toby or she is usually seen taking care of the animals on the ranch. She's always looking out for what's best for the animals, and knows the animals better than her own parents do. Her birthday is Fall 5th, and she loves animal produce such as shining eggs or milk. *You can unlock Renee the same way you unlock Kathy; either by smashing the rock that blocks the road to Brownie Ranch, or wait until Spring 28 (Animal Festival). Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00 AM - 9:00 AM: Brownie Ranch District 11:00 AM - 2:00 PM: Caramel Falls 3:00 PM - 5:00 PM: Brownie Ranch District After 5:00 PM: Brownie Ranch Shop Regular Day After Marriage: Renee will now start calling you "Honey" now that you are married. Loves and Likes Loves: "Oh my! This is great! Thank you very much for this wonderful gift!" * Shining Ostrich Egg, *Yellow Wool Yarn *Yellow Perfume *Strawberry Milk *Cheesecake *Milk Tea *Sunflower Likes: "Oh, It's great! I love it, thank you!" * Perfect/Shining Breadfruit, *Shining Cacao, *Shining Corn, *Shining Tomato, *Shining Onion, *Shining Eggplant, *Shining Pumpkin, *Shining Yam, *Shining Carrot, *Shining Bell Pepper, *Shining Spinach, *Good/Perfect/Shining Strawberry, *Shining Honeydew, *Shining Watermelon, *Sunflower, *Yellow Herb, *Perfect/Shining Egg *Good/Perfect Ostrich Egg, *Perfect/Shining Duck Egg * Perfect/Shining Milk, *Prefect/Shining Goat Milk, *Yellow Honey, *Shining Mayonnaise, *Prefect/Shining Butter, *Perfect/Shining Goat Butter, *Perfect/Shining Cheese, *Perfect/Shining Goat Cheese, *Perfect/Shining Wool Yarn, *Purple Wool Yarn, *Green Wool Yarn, *Red Wool Yarn, *Blue Wool Yarn, *Amber, *Topaz, *Perfect Rice *Hot milk Neutral: ''"Thank You"'' *good egg *good milk *good'' goat milk *cocoa *Rainbow Trout '''Dislikes:' * Junk Ore, *Failed Dish *''Information from Fogu.com/hm'' Family *Hanna (mother) *Cain (father) *Toby (potential husband) *Matt (potential child) 'Rival' You're not the only one attracted to a bachelorette, you'll find out that you have a competitor for marriage. Likewise, these rivals have conditions before they can marry the chosen bachelorette. They need to trigger three events before they are able to marry the marriage candidate. The advantage of getting the couple married is that they are resulted with one child. Each couple has a unique child that takes traits from both parents. In Renee's case, your rival is Toby and their rival child is Matt. Heart Events 2-Heart Event: Renee will come to your house and give you a Decent Chicken Egg. 4-Heart Event: Upon talking to Renee at the appropriate time, she'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to have lunch with her. Afterward, be sure to show up at the beach near On The Hook around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-Heart Event: Renee will come to your house and give you a Cheese Omelet. 6-Heart Event: Talk to Renee at the appropriate time and she'll ask you to meet her later at Alan's Tree. Go to the tree at around 12:00 - 1:00 PM and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her. 8-Heart Event: Renee will come to your house and give you Shining Butter and Cheesecake. ALSO: For male characters;once you have completed Daren's Rainbow, go out to the Brownie Ranch windmill. A cutscene will start, Renee will have spotted you and excitedly tell you the windmill is working again. She then asks you whether if your hard work brought the wind back. Answer yes and she'll say she knew it. Renee will then reward you with a kiss! Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Renee's alternate outfit is made up of a long pink/yellow jacket, and a red dress underneath. She is wearing the same boots as before. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes